


琵琶行 · 小年番外

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: 纯车，孕期，不做人
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	琵琶行 · 小年番外

纯车。真的很不做人，不适请速速叉出去！

夏秋很快过去，转眼间王一博来苏州任职已五个多月，肖战的小腹也日渐圆润地挺立一座小山丘，被丈夫裹在上好苏缎做就的衣裳里，整个人显得愈发丰腴又柔和，周身都拢着一层淡淡的光。

可是孕夫也有自己的烦恼呀。

小丫头在炭炉里放进几块炭，然后赶紧回到肖战榻前。一室温暖如春，肖战正斜斜倚在榻上读书给府里的丫头小厮们听，他声音柔且动听，一点没有把自己当主子的架子，府里没有人不喜欢这位将军夫人。

可读到一半，肖战忽不太舒服地扭了扭腰，面上也悄悄爬上一抹粉，他轻轻咳一声，“今日有些乏了，休息会，便读到这罢，你们明日再来。”

几个丫头搀他到床上躺着，仔仔细细掖好被角，同他行过礼后才走。

待人声都散尽，肖战才难耐地低低喘一声，下了好大决心似的脱下外袍和中衣，整个人窝进锦被里，把手伸进亵衣，滑过腹部小山丘到达胸前两颗颤颤巍巍挺立红果处，轻轻捏了捏。

许是怀着孕，身体自然而然发生些改变，待到他开始觉得不适时才发现胸前不知何时微微隆起，成了两团白白嫩嫩的小乳，往常王一博喜欢叼着吮的乳尖也自然挺立起来，亵衣蹭得他好不难受。

偏偏将近年关，王一博事多得很。汪卓成早搬出去在外头寻了一座小宅，胜在离办公的地儿近，王一博近日都留宿在那边，肖战同他也已经许久未曾亲密。

越想越委屈，肖战狠命摁了摁一边乳尖，企图在疼痛里寻一丝快意。他自个玩着两颗殷红肿胀的奶尖玩了一刻多才有了那么些意味，身前那物隐隐兴奋，腿间也泛起潮意正紧紧夹着，突然听见外头稀稀拉拉传来给将军请安的声音，吓得赶紧把衣服拢好躺进被里，一张小脸还红着。

可是王一博并未进入卧房，很快外面便没声儿了。

肖战想到这儿愈发委屈，孕里的人总是敏感得很，脑子里天马行空的。蓄着一包泪又拉开亵衣，还把长指伸入裤里，握住那物什缓缓套弄，指尖还轻轻戳刺羞于启齿的秘处，还小小声同腹中孩儿讲话，“王一博，大混蛋！回家了连卧房门儿都不进…前几天还同他说想吃稻香村的青盐蜜饯，结果这几天人都不着家了…你说呀宝宝，他是不是不爱我了…呜呜呜…”

王一博提着一盒刚做好的蜜饯轻手轻脚掀开帘子，迎接他的是一室的暖意和春色。肖战躺在床上，腹部已然隆起柔软的弧度，大喇喇张开腿，一只手伸进腿间动作，另一只手略用力地挤着自个胸前小小一团，白嫩胸脯上印几个红红指痕，乳白的奶汁正一点点从顶端被揉得软烂的乳孔里溢出来，打湿了人瓷白身子，怕被别人听见，还仰着脖颈儿咬住下唇小小声喘。夹在腿间的手指突然加快速度，躺在床上的人儿喘着道一博不要再快啦，阿战要去了，然后酣畅淋漓的瞪着腿射出一点白精，后面也淅淅沥沥喷了一床水，把锦被染成深色。

肖战眼眶泛红，迷离地舔舔自己的水，又尝尝奶，突然带着哭腔说一博战战想要你的大肉棒了。王一博顿时把蜜饯往桌上一扔，裹着一身风雪快步卷进门里，俯身贴住爱人殷红唇瓣。

“小笨蛋…相公怎会不爱你呢…”这个吻一触而止，王一博担忧自己身上太冷冻着肖战和孩子，把人索求拥抱的小臂挡回去，换回一声哭腔，“还说不是！如今嫌我有了身子笨重得很，连抱我都不肯了！”

“我的宝贝阿战，都是相公不好，相公补偿你。”王一博心疼地亲他一下，把夹着外头风雪的大氅和外袍都褪下，下边儿丝毫不遮掩地鼓起一大团，肖战一看又红了脸，抿着唇坐起来，跪在床上替他解开中衣，掏出那沉甸甸的硬挺物事在手里套弄了一下，稍稍伏低身子，似是嫌这姿势小腹坠得慌，还腾出一只手托住，这才低下头舔舔怒涨的一根。

王一博往回抽了下气，感觉到那处被整个儿包进爱人高热濡湿的口腔里，往常笑起来会露出的两颗小兔牙也小心收好，只余软软舌尖逗弄紫红阴茎，从根部茂密毛发毫不含糊舔到马眼，在头部打转，涎水含不住从嘴边流下来，自己把自己逼得溢了泪，小兔子一样的眼还要抬起来看他表情。王一博头皮都麻了，宽厚大掌伸到他后脑勺轻轻摁住往前送，结结实实来了几次深喉，肖战腮帮子都酸，但还是听话地将喉头松开些方便他进，一张殷红小嘴包裹着凶器看起来过于淫糜，只消看了那一眼，王一博便射了他满嘴。

“阿战，哪里不舒服么…”王一博有些无措地扶他躺下，未见疲软的性器仍然直愣愣杵着，肖战紧紧抓住他一根手指，呜呜咽咽道，“小骚穴流了好多水…好痒…要相公的大肉棒插进来…”

他其实从开门那刻便知道，是自己连日忙于公事冷落了小孕夫，加之听人说怀孕后期确是需求旺盛，本想年前快快忙完好补偿小兔子，没想到从前乖乖的小兔子竟也自己把自己玩得出水，王一博便有些愧疚，自是有求必应，把软枕垫在肖战细腰下，覆在他身上道，“那相公轻一点。”

肖战点点头，藕臂圈住他脖颈拉下来索要一个吻，下身微微抬起，最是接纳的姿势。待到那紫红长物破开湿热肉壁埋进他体内时，肖战忍不住拖着嗓子吊出一声绵软的长吟，舔着王一博耳垂道，“相公…你动动…战战里面好难受…”

习武之人本就有力，王一博更是个中翘楚，挺腰沉胯愈发顶的深入，任人怎么求都不肯再快了，只一下下按着记忆在敏感点上研磨，两个人皆是气喘吁吁大汗淋漓，却又无比舒爽。肖战被这似快非快的一阵弄得头脑发昏，做了小半时辰后便强硬抓着王一博翻转位置，性器并未拔出，而是在穴里转了个圈，肖战爽的差点泄了，跨坐在他腰上平复，而后托着小腹一下下往下坐。

因着重力，这个姿势含得更深，肖战累的很，却还是要逞能自己动。王一博心疼的很，只好依着他往上顶，突然肖战一个往下正好迎上他顶胯，顶到了个极深之处，登时肖战就闭着眼到了，后边又吹出一股水，沿着两人交合之处淅淅沥沥滴下来。王一博也拔出来，咬着肖战的乳尖射在已然红肿的穴口。

王一博抱着几乎要累晕过去的人在房里清洗，此时已临近傍晚，天黑了大半，肖战听着外头不时传来的焰火声，迷迷糊糊问他今天是不是小年。

“是啊…”王一博话音未落，就听见汪卓成的声音从外边传来，“王一博！你问问阿战是吃饺子还是汤圆？你别回答我啊！没你的份！”

“没我的份就算了，毕竟阿战秀色可餐。”王一博笑着，托住肖战后脑勺轻轻在他唇上印上一吻，肖战也笑着道，“小年快乐。”

fin.


End file.
